Anonymous Moment
by doodlelover
Summary: If one would look closely around themselves and take a moment to observe, you would notice things that you normally wouldn't, had you ignored it like any other time. An anonymous moment between two complete strangers. SasuNaruSasu. Can be seen as otherwis


**Okay, so I was just browsing through some old stories of mine when I found an old document that had only two sentences...don't know how it got there, but I suddenly got the inspiration to finish it this morning after reading a SasuNaru fic (_Exploring Your Textuality _by: _Marochre Iatrone_, for those of you who are curious)****. After it got done I had a strange sense of de ja vu... and I had to make sure of something before I posted this.  
**

**Turns out, a similar (beautiful)**** story had already been made...searched for it for hours, of course, but I re-read it and was happy that there was no scene like this. If there was, I wouldn't be posting it -sweatdrop- But if you want to read something that's completely worthwhile, go and read _Reunion_ by: _Quack says the T-shape_. Which can be found in my favorites.  
**

**Heh, didn't even know they made good non-humor fics...now I feel pretty dumb...**

**Anyway! I hope you enjoy this (as short as it is).**

**Disclaimer: I own them! See...?! Isn't Naruto all cute with his chibi outfit and stitched on smile?! I even have some cute add-on accessories for 'im too! And--and look! Sasuke's being a makeshift pillow for my puppy! Naaawz! His head got chewed off! Yay!**

* * *

: : Anonymous : :

* * *

If one would look closely around themselves and take a moment to observe, you would notice things that you normally wouldn't, had you ignored it like any other time.

But to do that you would have to take notice to things around you, which most people don't take time to do despite it being something that they should. They let the world pass by them unfalteringly as they cared for matters of their own, thinking that their world is much too important to see into another's.

Which is why two people of complete opposite sides--different worlds of their own--passed each other up one fateful day. It wasn't anything important they were avoiding the other for (well, to them, anyway), it was just that they knew that they wouldn't want to be bothered, so they made sure that common courtesy overruled and ignored what they didn't know to be a person of possible great importance.

A blonde of twenty-three listened uncaringly to his ipod, lip singing the words and tapping a tan finger on his pants leg in time with the beat. The blue denim of the jeans was slightly scratchy due to the new quality of them. He'd had to buy a new pair after he spilled coffee on his old ones, being in too much of a hurry to go back home and change.

He turned up the volume as someone opened a window, making the city sounds outside blare in. He glared at the person across from him for a second, but as he seen that the other was turned away he just continued to go on with his life. He looked down to the screen and changed the song to one of louder volume.

A brunette of the same age looked just as uncaring out the now open window, glad that he was able to escape the smell of one of the local busses he was currently occupying . In his right hand he carried a polished suitcase, his other browsing through his cell phone for a number he desperately needed.

He reached the 'S's and thanked the Gods when he finally came upon the contact he was looking for. He pressed 'send' and waited as his phone rang.

Today had been a particularly bad day for him. His breakfast was burned, milk was gone, and then his car decided it would be a bastard and run out of gas just as he was pulling out of his driveway. Never had he been so mad in his life.

His stop came up--he cursed under his breath when he realized that he hadn't been able to pull the switch that indicated he needed to get off. But it seemed that lady luck was on his side today as the vehicle slowed and came to an abrupt halt at his stop.

He turned and walked down the aisle, unknowingly cutting off a person that was getting off at the same time. It was an honest mistake, really. Being so busy, he didn't realized what he'd done until a loud "Bastard!" made it to his ears.

He turned, cell phone still pressed to his ear, and black clashed with blue as he stared at a glaring face.

In that moment, complete anger came over the two. One, for being so rudely cut off when he was in a hurry, the other, for being interrupted in his equally hurried rush to get to his job.

_"Sasuke?"_ Came a sweet voice from the dark haired one's phone.

He looked at the blonde for a second longer, contemplating if he should make a scene in a place like this. The other just stared back at him, probably pondering the same thing, but definitely not as calmly, judging by the look on his face.

The voice came again and his resolve hit him. The man muttered a small "Sorry." to the blonde and then turned and got off the bus.

Unfortunately for the blonde, he'd missed his stop and the driver refused to let him off in the middle of the road. He had missed his job, and was fired.

Two days later Naruto got another job in a different part of the city.

Sasuke was promoted, where he then moved to America to sign a multimillion corporate deal.

And they never did meet again for another, completely anonymous, moment.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
